


It’s Him,and it all ways will be Him

by Shikasgirl10



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Denial, F/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikasgirl10/pseuds/Shikasgirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denial is a powerful thing. Barri fights Fate, deciding not to go by what the paper she saw said. She will not fight the fact that she disappears in 2024, but she will fight the high-fend name of hers on the paper of the story her best friend wrote. Meeting Sara Lance helps her realize that Barri made the right chose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

The Flash watched Leonard shoot his Father in the chest with his cold gun. "You're working for the Flash, I thought you hated her." Lewis Snart said. Leonard turned and faced him "Not as much as I ..hate you." he said watching his Father fall. Leonard squatted and looked at his father's dead body. The Flash walked over and took the cold gun out of his hand, "Lisa was safe. Why did you do that?" She asked. He looked up at her with a sad look on his face " He broke my sister's heart. Only fair I break his." He responded going back to looking at his Father like his body was there but not his soul. The Flash set the cold gun down on the ground between the both of them, she walked over and squatted in front of him. She took both her hands and grabbed his face, moved it to face her. She let her emotions take control, and kissed his right temple, left temple, his forehead, the bridge of his nose, then both his cheeks. She pulled back for a second to breath, then she leaned in and kissed his mouth. She knew he wasn't going to kiss her back because of the way his lips are in a line not moving, she's okay with that. She heard the police, she pulled back grabbed the cold gun and stood up. She saw Joe, Patty, the Captain and also some officers. She handed over the cold gun to the officer with the special case. Joe looked at her then Lewis Snart's body. "It was self defense, Lewis put a bomb in Cold's sisters head to make him do what he wanted Cold to do for him. Mr. Ramon got the bomb out." The Flash told them, she looked over and watched the officers pick up the trigger device. " Be careful with that, Cold might have a bomb in his head as well. Like I said self defense for fear of his own life and his sisters. I'd like Mr. Ramon check him out please." she said. The Captain carefully took the trigger from the officer and nodded agreeing with her. She watched them handcuff Leonard and there was nothing she could do about it. Joe walked over to her and stood beside her watching them take Leonard away. "You love him, Don't you?" Joe said more then asked, The Flash responded with "I don't know what you are talking about, Detective." and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that is took so long. I have been having writers block, I hope this chapter is okay. Comments are always welcome.

After Barri talked to Snart and transferred him to the Meta-Human wing at the Prison, she ran to Star City. She didn't tell anyone where she was going, she just left. She walked into the Bunker, but instead of finding Felicity she found Ray. He looked up at her entrance, " Hey Barri." Ray said She walked over to where he was sitting at the computers, " Hi Ray." she said back. "What can I do for you? Do you need Oliver, Felicity? They won't be here till like a few hours."Ray said smiling. She smiled back at him "No, I think you could do it." she responded. "Okay, what can I do for you?" he asked. "I need you to hack into the CCPD IT department. The Rathaway Diamond case. I need you to make a portion of security footage go away before they view it." she told him. He looked at her, then started to work his magic, "What part do you want gone?" he asked, she sighed "You'll know." she responded. Ray watched the feed "Okay" he said and started typing. He did something else, he pulled a flash drive out of the computer " It's done." he said holding it out to her. She looked at it, but won't take it. "No, get rid of it please." she said shaking her head.

Ray looked at her and saw that she was trying not to cry. " Why Barri?" he asked, she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. He took it, unfolded it, saw it was a newspaper, and read it.

_May 2024: Flash disappears in Crisis. Queen Industries merges with Wayne Enterprise._

_Captain Cold AKA Leonard Snart dies by equivalent to suicide by cop. CCPD's CI Bartolomea Allen-Snart died during the crisis along with other first responders. The citizens of Central City needed to know why Captain Cold did what he did. He couldn't live in a world without her. His costume and deactivated Cold Gun will be placed next to The Flash's costume in the Flash museum where it belongs cause he was a Hero. He will be buried next to her, my best friend. - Iris West-Matthews_

Ray looked at her and the tears running down her face, " That's proof that he is a Hero. He needs to stay a Hero, without me messing it up. I don't want him to love me that much, to the point that if I die, he can't live. No one should love someone that much." Barri said in a broken voice. Ray set the paper down and reached out and hugged her. "All right I will keep this secret for you, but you have to know that secrets have a way of getting out." Ray told her, she just laughed it off. She pulled away when she heard the elevator, they both looked at the doors opening. Laurel and Sara walked out, Laurel saw Barri and smiled as she walked over. Barri stood up "Barri." Laurel said giving her a hug. Barri hugged her back, " Hey Laurel." Barri said. They broke apart, Barri and Laurel didn't see Ray pocket the something, but Sara did. Ray shook his head no at Sara when she was about to ask what it was. "What are you doing here?" Laurel asked, Barri sighed "I'm just passing through, thought I'd come through and say hi." Barri responded, Laurel laughed. "Well I have to get going, so I'll see you around." Barri said as she headed for the elevator. "Wait.' Laurel paused and pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and held it out to Barri 'could you give this Cisco for me?" she asked Barri took the piece of paper and pocket it. "Sure." Barri told her and walked to the elevator, before she could enter Sara held out her hand "Hello I'm Sara, Laurel's sister." Sara said, Barri looked at Sara's hand then her face. Barri's insecurities come back to the surface and the feeling of being just pretty comes back and the dread of not being able to compete comes to head. But, Barri is good at hiding her emotions, so she just smiles at Sara, takes her hand, shakes it and said " Hi, I'm Barri." Barri left after that and didn't look back.

The  next morning Barri sat down across from a woman in an office. "Well Miss. Allen Clinical Depression doesn't go away, but it can be managed with the right medication.' the woman paused and wrote something down on a pad, ' I will also be prescribing you some sleeping pills for the nightmares you are saying that you are having." the woman added. Barri just nodded hoping that this will help and she won't start thinking those thoughts she had back in High School again. Ten minutes later she left the office with a two prescriptions and she head to the pharmacy. She filled them, then went to work as if nothing was out of the ordinary except that she was on time for once.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter will be short, I am not having a good week and I had to get this chapter out. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.

Joe barged into the Captain's office pissed, "What the hell?" he asked when he looked between Captain Singh and Barri in a police officer's uniform. "Joe I've done the training when I went to the Academy. I need to do this Joe." Barri said. Joe looked at Captain Singh , "It's her decision Joe." Captain Singh said. Joe sighed trying to come up with a solution. "Meta-human task force. Assign her to that." Joe stated. "Joe, you can't protect me forever" Barri told him. The Captain thought about it, " That could work. A month or so as a beat cop then Detective." Captain Singh said. Joe looked satisfied, Barri had a really look on her face " Really ,' she paused and thought for a second ' No, that means I have to go through that program that gives a tour of the wing." Barri snapped. They both nodded at her, Barri groans, then turns and leaves the office. 

Iron Heights   
1:00 PM.  
Barri looked up at Iron Heights, "What's wrong Barri, nervous?" Joe asked her as they entered the prison. She looked sideways at him as they handed over their guns. They let the prison guard lead them into the Meta-human wing, he opened the door and they walked in. She knew all of them since she was the reason that they were there. She felt like something was going to happen, she listened to Joe and the prison guard explain things to her. She toned them out, she felt eyes on the back of her neck, she stopped walking turned and looked at the cell behind her. It was Mark Mardon, through the glass he looked her up and down, then smiled. Barri shuddered, Joe asked "Are you okay?" Barri nodded and the kept walking. "So when they are caught they come here?" she asked, the guard nodded " Yes, and each cell is designed for the ability the criminal has." he responded. They headed further into the wing, Barri looked over her shoulder one more time then followed.

Joe and Barri where on their way back out of the wing when the sirens went off. She heard the click of the cells being unlocked and open, Joe, the guard and Barri run for the door the leads outside the wing. Everything gets heck tick, when the Metas get out. Barri gets seperated from Joe, and since she can't use her powers for fear she will out her identity as the Flash. She is in trouble, "Shit." she said as she backed up away for the people come at her. She felt a hand on her arm,and she was pulled into a cell, the door closing behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, a cliff hanger, I am not sorry. I will be taking guess as to who grabbed her. I hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter. It is longer, I know the chapter before wasn't that good. This one should be better. Still need guess on who grabbed Barri.

**Star Labs 4:00 PM**

Joe ran into yelling at Cisco "I need you to bring up the Iron Heights camera footage now!" Cisco sat in the chair and started typing, Iris, Caitlin, Professor Stein, and Jay came up behind them. "Dad what's wrong?" Iris asked. Joe looked at her "Something happened at Iron Heights. General Pop and the Meta wing all the inmates are out, there was some kinda malfunction. The prison is dark, like lock down dark. They can't get out, but they are roaming free...' he paused and looked back at what Cisco is doing. "Where's Barri?" Caitlin asked, Joe looked at them again not wanting to tell them, but he needed to. "Barri and I got separated at the prison. She can't speed out of there because she was grabbed by one of the inmates, and pulled into a cell." Joe told them. Everyone looked at each other, "Who grabbed her?" Jay asked all ready getting into Flash mode. "I don't know. I didn't see." Joe said. Cisco stopped typing, he turned and looked at everyone. "Okay, so someone is already in the system and blocking." Cisco said. "Felicity." Caitlin said running over to the computer and pushed a button. "Sorry Caitlin can't talk to you right now." Felicity said over the speakers, "Felicity, it's Iris. Is the Green Arrow at the prison?" Iris asked. There was a pause on the other end, "Yes and so is the rest of the team. We are dealing with Darkh why?" Felicity said. "Barri is stuck there, in the Meta-Human wing. She can't speed out of there because one of the inmates grabbed her and dragged her into a cell." Joe said.

**Iron Heights**

"Barri is stuck there, in the Meta-Human wing. She can't speed out of there because one of the inmates grabbed her and dragged her into a cell." Team Arrow heard over the comms. The Green Arrow stopped, looked at his team then down the hall "I'll handle it." Green Arrow stated then started walk away from the others "Green Arrow!" everyone yelled, "Oliver don't go in half cocked." Felicity said, Green Arrow turned off his comm. "Cisco we got this,' Felicity said to Team Flash the hung up on them. ' Guys someone is going to need to back him up. His judgment is not good right now." Felicity added. The Canary looked at her teammates confused, "What's going on?" The Canary asked, they heard Felicity typing. "He loves her, we all do. " Black Canary answered her, Canary looked at her. "I think they had a relationship a year or so ago." The Atom added. "Let's just say Sara, if I hadn't given him a second chance there was a possibility he would have been with her. Probably married or something." Felicity said. Speedy and Spartan went after Green Arrow , while the Atom and Black Canary, Canary went to deal with the other problem.

Green Arrow headed for the Meta-Human wing, 'Damnit Barri, what have you gotten into.' Green Arrow thought to himself. He heard Speedy and Spartan behind him, "You guys didn't need to follow me." he stated. "Ya, right." Speedy said as they walked down the hallway. They made it to where the door is, they looked inside and saw as lot of Metas out of their cells. All but one door is open, the door that is closed looked like it is being held shut by something. Green Arrow pointed at that door "That's where Barri is. the door that is being held shut." Green Arrow said. They nodded, "Okay, how do we get in? They have powers we don't" Spartan asked. Something that looked like a cloud it the closed cell door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is late, family stuff. Okay so in this chapter you find out who grabbed Barri, that should be fun. Also I will be thanking an author on this site for her awesome story that inspired me to write this story. I hope she likes it, All right I hope you enjoy. Oh, I borrowed a few quotes from Teen Wolf, they are small and I believe it is something Barri would say.

Leonard rigged his cell door to stay closed, so the other inmates couldn’t get in. He stayed by the door just in case. He looked away from the door to the person sitting on his bed. His blue eyes met Barri’s green eyes, she looked scared, he knew she couldn’t speed out of here for the fear she would let her ID as the Flash out. He looked at her outfit and he did not like what he saw. A cop uniform and badge, no gun “Why are you helping me?” she asked. “You’re a female, trapped in a wing with people that have powers, and you are a cop.” He said in his calculated voice. She flinched when something heavy hit the cell door, he looked out the cell door and saw a young man with a cloud coming out of his hand, “His name is Mark Mardon, Cisco calls him Weather Wizard. Joe killed his brother to save me. He kept looking at me weird through his cell door.” She told him. Leonard felt a hot burning feeling in his chest, he didn’t know what it was, but he didn’t like it. “So, does this make us even?” she asked, he looked at her, but didn’t answer her. He hoped his face didn’t have that heartbroken look on his face, like he had on his face after his father shot her. He heard a loud commotion outside of the cell.

Green Arrow and Speedy fired flash arrows and noise makers to confuse the inmates. Spartan changed his bullets to blanks and started to shoot. Green Arrow had to work really hard not to hit any vital spots on the inmates; his goal is to make it to the closed cell door where Barri is. He doesn’t know what he would do if she got hurt, ever woman that he has loved have gotten hurt or died. ‘You better be okay Barri. I will be very sad if something happened to you.’ Green Arrow thought to himself as he punched a Meta to the ground that had the cloud in his hand. They heard noises which mean that Overwatch got the power back on, Green Arrow, Speedy, and Spartan forced the inmates back to their cells. Green Arrow walked over to the cell door that was closed, “Then send heroes to come save one cop, a pretty one at that. Maybe that’s why he grabbed her before everything went to shit.” The Meta Green Arrow punched to the ground said with a smirk. Speedy took her bow and knocked him out with it. Green Arrow opened the door to the cell and was attacked by a Barri hug; she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. He pulled her closer, and then looked over her shoulder at Leonard Snart. Snart’s face maybe blank to others, but Green Arrow knew the look in Snart’s eyes. Jealousy, The Green Arrow knew right then and there the Leonard Snart A.K.A Captain Cold was in love with the same girl he was in love, Barri Allen and she didn’t have a clue. Green Arrow nodded his head at Snart and Green Arrow, Speedy, Spartan, and Barri left and let the cops deal with the after math.

**Next Day**

 Barri took the day off from work and Flash business and was sitting in an office across from her therapist. “I heard about massive lockdown at the prison.” The therapist asked Barri looked up at her. “I was there, an inmate kept me safe from the not so friendly ones, and then the Green Arrow came and saved me.” Barri told her. The therapist wrote something down, “How are you today, Ms. Allen?” She asked. Barri took a deep breath “ I’m fine, aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant, overwhelming, crushing fear that something terrible's about to happen.” Barri told her in a sarcastic deflective tone. “It's called hyper - vigilance, the persistent feeling of being under threat, Ms. Allen.” She said. Barri snorted “It's like it's a panic attack and I can’t breathe, Dr. Queen.” Barri said, “It’s all right, that is normal with people who are clinically depressed, and you can me Crystal, Ms. Allen.” Crystal told her. Barri rubbed her face then sighed, and then she looked back at Crystal “My I ask you something?” Barri asked; Crystal nodded. “Your last name, are you related to Oliver Queen?” Barri asked her. She laughed “Oh, no I am not related to Oliver Queen. I wish, and then maybe I would have some of his money.” Crystal answered her with a smile. She got serious and looked at Barri “I want to up the dose of your sleeping pills. Let’s try and get you to sleep through the night, and next time we will look at your anti-depressants all right.” Crystal said as she was writing it down. Barri nodded as she stood up, she took the piece of paper Dr. Queen was holding out to her, and then she left. Barri decided to go take a walk before she filled it.


	6. Who I see when I think of a female Barry Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have spring break next week, so I will be able to post more chapters. Reviews will be nice, just don't be mean.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short and I may suck, but I want to post something. The next one will be better.

**STAR Labs**

After everything with Henry Hewitt, meeting Earth Two's Harrison Wells, Dr. Light. Barri's stress levels were high, she didn't tell anyone cause she didn't want to bother anyone. She didn't really want to confront Zoom, but it is the right thing to do, so she came up with a crazy plan that didn't work. Zoom broke her back, shot her with the speed dampening drug than dragged her through Picture News, CCPD, and STAR Labs taunting everyone. When she came to she couldn't feel her legs, she spent a good half hour after Caitlin and Cisco left crying. She tried running on her treadmill but she kept getting flashes of Zoom and what he did and she fell. Joe and Iris tried to cheer her up, but it didn't work Barri took a break than went back to running on the treadmill, she fell again. Talking to her dad didn't help, him and Joe went somewhere probably to talk about her. why can't they understand that she can't defeat Zoom and everyone in the city knows it. She sits up than leans against the wall, she cried. She wanted to just disappear, let someone else deal with this Zoom mess, but she can't. She has to be the hero she can't feel tired, scared or, angry; she just wants to run to Iron Heights break Snart out of his cell tell him how she feels and runaway with him, but she lives in the real world and he wouldn't go with her anyway. Barri stood up and walked slowly over to the wheel chair and sat down, she rolled her way to the cortex to find Cisco or Caitlin.

**CC Jitters**

Joe and Henry were sitting across from each other at a table in Jitters. "What have I missed, Joe?" Henry asked, Joe sighed. " My ex-wife is back in town, oh and Barri our daughter is in love. She thinks I don't know but I do." Joe told him. "I'm sorry about Francine, Joe.' he paused took a sip of his coffee then set the cup down 'So who is the lucky guy our daughter is in love with?" Henry asked. Joe smirked for a second than sighed " His name is Leonard Snart, he is currently in Iron Heights for the murder of his father, Lewis Snart." Joe told him, Henry groaned at the name of Lewis Snart. "Lewis Snart, I knew him. He was not a nice man. Please don't tell me his son didn't fall to far from the tree." Henry said. Joe shook his head "No, the opposite actually." Joe answered. "How did you find out she was in love with him?" Henry asked, Joe looked at him " A comment that Wells made before he died. " Joe said, Henry thought for a second then asked "What did he say?" Joe thought for a minute on how to word it, "Do you know why she forgave him Detective, Barri will always forgive him no matter what he does. I've seen the future and she comes to his aide no questions asked. Maybe you should but a better leash on her." Joe said. Henry frowned then got an angry look on his face. "If Wells wasn't dead I'd punch him or at least try." Henry said, Joe laughed. "There's worst men Barri could be in love with."Joe stated then finished his drink. Henry did the same, they both got up and left Jitters "Do you need a ride?" Joe asked Henry, Henry shook his head "No, I'll be fine." Henry said than they went their separate ways.

**Iron Heights**

Henry sat behind the glass on the visitors side this time at the prison, he waited for the guard to bring out who he wanted to talk to. He watched the door open and the guard led out Leonard Snart. Snart looked confused for a moment as he sat down. "You are not what I was expecting when I was told I had a visitor." Snart told Henry, Henry looked Snart over trying to get a read on him. "My name is Henry Allen, and I wanted to thank you in person for saving my daughter the other day." Henry said. For a split second a shocked look crossed Snart's face, Henry smiled when Snart composed his features. "I don't believe that is the only reason you are here, Mr. Allen?" Snart asked, Henry laughed 'The boy is smart.' Henry thought to himself before he answered. "And I don't believe you helped her to use it for further gain."Henry stated. Snart moved uncomfortably, Henry knew looking at Snart's body language and face that Henry was right. Henry tried to push Snart further to see what else he would give away. "Zoom broke her back. He's a new Speedster running around. She's healed by the way, but she is too scared to get back out there. So, she can't run at the moment.' he paused and watched Snart. Henry saw anger flash in Snart's eyes not directed at Henry but for what he said like he wanted to go out find Zoom and kill him. 'I see the same thing she see's in you Mr. Snart. And I know you don't want to hear this but, you are a hell of a better man than your father was. I can say that cause I was once in here with him." Henry said, Snart was speechless. Henry stood up signaling to the guard he was done "I approve." was the last thing Henry said to Snart before he left leaving Snart to sit there with a blank look on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter sorry it took so long. Longer chapter will be posted tomorrow which is my Birthday. Okay to my lovely reader, who ever can come up the a clever thing Captain Cold would sigh on Barri's Captain Cold action figure I will use it in the next chapter.

**Store**

Shopping with Iris was supposed to distract her from the past events, like saving Caitlin, helping Kendra and Carter with Vandal Savage. Finding out Oliver had a son was a little much for her, she wondered how Felicity would take it but, knowing Oliver he will not tell her. She walked over to the toy part of the store; she picked up the Captain Cold action figure and smiled. Barri didn’t know if she should get, “You should get it, before they are all sold out.” Iris said from behind her. Barri shook her head placed the action figure back on the shelf and walked away, Barri had to wait a little while for Iris outside of the store. She looked up when Iris said “Are you ready to go?” Barri nodded and they started to walk “So, I’m thinking Christmas party at dad’s house. We can invite Henry, Jay can come.” Iris offered. Barri looked at Iris, “You know Jay likes Caitlin and vice versa right.” Barri stated. “Okay, so we need to get you a date with a really nice guy. Oh, Speed Dating that sounds like fun. There is an event at Jitters tomorrow we should sign up.” Iris said Barri just shook her head knowing that she couldn’t talk Iris out of it. “I’ll have to see what my therapist says about it at my appointment later today.” Barri said off handedly knowing that it was the only way she was going to tell anyone. Barri kept walking even thought Iris stopped, she heard Iris catch up to her “What do you mean therapist Barr?” she asked, Barri sighed “I’m just a little depressed Iris, that’s all. You know it happens every once in a while.” Barri told Iris. Iris sighed then nodded “You’ll let me know when it gets bad ok; I don’t want a repeat of what happened when we were in high school.” Iris said. Barri nodded; Iris and Barri went their seprate ways, Iris to the CCPD to see her dad and Barri to her appointment.

**CCPD Precinct**

Iris walked over to her dad at his desk; she noticed a frown of his face as he was on the phone. “What’s up dad?” she asked as he hung up the phone, he looked up at her. She set down her shopping bag on the floor, “What did you get?” he asked avoiding the question. Barri’s Christmas presents, don’t avoid the question.” She told him, he sighed Mark Mardon escaped prison last night and he broke out James Jesse and Leonard Snart.” He answered her. “Does Barri know dad?” she asked. “Not yet but, she will soon.” Joe told her as he reached inside the bag on the floor to see what Iris bought. He pulled out a Flash action figure and a Captain Cold action figure, he smiled “She is going to love these.” He stated. Iris smiled “I know, I had to fight an old lady for the Flash action figure and I had to wait till Barri left the store to but the other one.’ She paused and thought for a moment ‘do you think she would get mad if I asked you when you catch him to bring the Captain Cold action figure with you and have him sign it.” She added, Joe laughed at that statement. “Oh yes she would. You would embarrass her and he would do it even if I did ask.” He told her, Iris thought for a moment “Yes he would, if you told him it was for Barri. He’d write something embarrassing on it and make her laugh.” She commented with a laugh of her own. Iris took the action figures away from her dad and put them back in the bag, then picked it up “I’ll see you at home later, I got to wrap presents” Iris said, Joe said “Goodbye” to Iris and she left to get to the house before Barri so, Barri wouldn’t see what Iris got Barri for Christmas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter is late, hope you enjoy it. I am introducing someone, hope you like the person.

**Jitters**

**Speed Dating**

Barri couldn’t believe that she let Iris talk her into this let alone that her therapist was ok with it. She was uncomfortable in the knee length blue/purple dress she was wearing at least Iris let her wear flats. The last guy she had talked to was trying to see down the front of her dress so, she was happy that they bell chimed after the 3 minutes was up. She heard someone sit down opposite her she looked up and saw that it is Mark Mardon. Her eyes widen “You look good without the cop uniform on. So, how does this work? Do I list my top favorites then you go?” He asked her, she was too shocked to speak. He just smiled “Okay, I’ll go first. I’m a criminal, I can control with weather, my favorite color is green.” He stated freezing her drink. “You’re a real weather wizard. “ Barri said when she got her voice back, he laughed “I like that, I think I’ll use that as my code name.” he said. ‘Shit, I just gave him his name. Cisco was suppose to give it to him.’ She thought; she looked out and tried to find Iris. Barri looked back at Mardon “You know that I am a cop. You just broke out of prison and you come here, that’s not very smart Mr. Mardon.” She told him, he smirked “Call me Mark, I’m not worried. I’ll be long gone before the cops even get here.” He told her, she pulled her hands towards her when he reached out to touch her.

Iris was not having a good time; she was doing this for Barri and herself. She smiled at the brunette guy across from her she thinks he is a test pilot of some sort. He wasn’t paying attention to her he was looking over her shoulder, “What is it?” she asked, he shook his head to focus “Sorry, it’s just the woman behind you looks like she could use some help.” He told her. She turned around in her seat and saw that he was looking at Barri and was that Mark Mardon, “That’s my best friend and that guy is really not a good guy. I have to call my dad, he’s a cop. Do you mind?” she asked pulling out her phone real quick. He shook his head no as the bell chimed “Ya, call your dad, her table is my next stop.” He told her Iris nodded getting up from the table and walked away a little bit. Her dad answered on the first ring, “What is it baby?” Joe asked “Dad, Mardon’s here at speed dating. He’s at Barri’s table.” Was all Iris said, “Got it, on my way” Joe responded and hung up. Iris walked over to where Barri was her phone still in hand, when she got there she heard the guy say to Mardon “Hey buddy, your times up. My turn to talk to the pretty girl and I think I have a better shot at getting her number then you.” Mardon stood up and faced him “Really.” Mardon stated the room started to get cold. Barri stood up as well and walked around the table Iris grabbed Barri’s hand to keep her close “Mardon, I called my dad. He and the police are coming.” Iris said, Mardon looked at her he laughed “Detective West’s daughter how nice, I’m not scared of your dad. You’re pretty cocky to think you would get a phone number on a first meeting.” Mardon stated balling his fists. The guy smirks “I’m pretty smooth in that department. Now like I said your time is up.” The guy said, To Iris’s shock Mardon didn’t use his powers; he just took a swing at the guy and collided. The guy didn’t even move, he brought his right fist up swung and collided with Mardon’s cheek and Mardon hit the ground. Mardon got up, they heard sirens Mardon looked like he was contemplating on staying or leaving, he ran.

Barri accepted Iris’s hug, then she looked at the guy who came to her rescue. He was 6’2”, dark brown hair, blue eyes; he was wearing a brown bomber jacket, a white t –shirt showing off some muscles, and jeans. “Thank you but, you didn’t need to do that.” Barri said, he smiled at her, “I would’ve done for anyone and I you looked like you need help. Who was that guy?” he asked. Barri saw that Captain Singh had showed up with Joe and some other cops, Captain Singh was talking to the event coordinator and Joe walked over to us. “Is name is Mark Mardon, he’s a metahuman I’m surprised he didn’t use his powers.” Joe answered the guy when he got to them. The guy nodded, Joe hugged both Barri and Iris. Joe held out his hand to the guy “Thank you.” Joe said. They guy took Joe’s hand and shook “No problem.” He said, they let go of each other’s hand then Joe took Iris to the side to talk leaving Barri and the guy alone, she looked at his face. He looked like a model then she saw the bruise that was forming in his jaw. “You’re bruising.” She told him, he reached up and rubbed his jaw then smile “It was worth it, my name is Hal Jordan.” Hal said holding out his hand. She took it and shook it “I’m Barri Allen, nice to meet you.” She said letting go of his hand, “So, I didn’t get my turn to talk to you. How about we hang out later this week and get to know one another.” Hal suggested, Barri smiled turned grabbed her phone off the table “Can I see your phone?” she asked him. He nodded pulling his phone out of his pocket, she took her phone and tabbed his phone lightly and their contact info was exchanged. “I will call you, Barri” he said, she smiled and he walked away. Joe and Iris came back to her “I want you two go straight home got it.” Joe told them, they both nodded and left. As they waited for a car that Iris called for she asked “So, did he get your number?” Barri sighed. “He didn’t get his turn to talk to me so; we are going to hang out and get to know one another.” Barri answered her. Iris squealed and jumped up and down “This is great.” Iris said as their car pulled up, they got in. Iris gave the driver the address and then they were off heading home.


End file.
